truthful sins
by SiLlAhH03
Summary: 9 yrs after the massacre 18 year old Haruno Sakura has a mission to do. and that missipn is what Uchiha Itachi left for her. to bring out the truth and face the pain that will come to anyone.  ...first fanfic.. enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

_**the truth usually brings out the strongest emotion from deep inside you...**_

_**but why did the truth almost destroy and conquer everything that got in the way...**_

"_ne' why are we going to a secret hideout, nii-san?" asked a 8 year old girl._

" _shh, just be patient and hold on to me tightly... dont want you to fall off now" a young man said._

_The little girl was covered in a black cloak with the hood hiding her features, blood was splatterd and rips were shown through it. The little girl tightened her grip on the man she calls her brother._

_Running quickly through the forest to somewhere unknown, somewhere far away where no one can identify or even find out who they are._

_Dodging anything that got in the young man way, trying to keep a good hold on the lil girl that was resting on his back._

" _we're almost there imouto"_

"_hmm.."_

_the young man did not miss the sigh and worry through his companion._

"_something wrong" he asked soflty and giving a small smile but his eyes will remain cold._

"_will... will we go back to the leaf nii-san?... you know to see if s-sa-_

" _I wont be going back but you will imouto" he quickly cut off the little girl he quitened._

_The young man grimmaced at the silence even if he liked it at the time like this he liked it when his little sister talked to him like his..._

_so he stopped in the middle of nowhere placed the girl down on the ground carefully and turned to her removing the hood from her beautiful face._

_Emerald eyes starred up at dark onyx eyes that can be sometimes be mistaken for Grey eyes._

_The man puts his hands gently on the little girls face and gave a ghost of a smile._

" _we made a promise right" the girl nodded but did not interrupt her brother lecture or big talk she likes to call them._

" _my mission is to protect the village in many ways I can and to train you to become stronger than you are now. You may know how to control your chakra at a young age or even cast a-s rank Genjutsu's, but I will make you stronger, stronget than anyone in this very world."_

_once again the little girl nodded listening carefully to every word._

" _your mission is to be the naïve girl, the one who will be looked down as the weakest in the team..._

_don't let anyone know about your true desires.. your true goals... don't let anything slip out..._

_and when the time comes... the time for my death...( the girl starts to weep)... you will protect and help him know the proper truth... the truth of all sins that I, you and what the council has done..."  


* * *

_

_**9 years later...**_

__"tch"

"hmm?"

silence...

sitting around a large stone table, at the head of the table standing next to a handsome man.

Blazing red eyes filled wit determination and loyalty, long red hair cut in some weird funky hairstyle wearing very short black shorts with a violet purple long sleeved shirt with two buttons done up.

Knee length ninja shoe's. A mistaken smile or mockery of one was placed on her features with a faint of tinted pink blush upon her cheekbones.

"Madara-sama are you saying we are waiting for another companion to join us.. or are you assuming that we 'team Taka' will have another recruitment wit us" she asked briskly but calmly.

"hn" was what the man in the prange sprial masked said. Arms folded across is his chest looking directly at the other teammates of the young man has.

Next to the redhead woman stood a lanky man with short white hair, purple eyes with sharp shrk like teeth with a unbelievable large killer of a sword.

Next to him was a anxious but sort of calm man. Spiky orange hair with orange eyes. A small smile showing on his face showing he mean no harm.

Last but not least was the man sitting in the head chair he sat in. is katana resting pin point against the armrest. His leg propped up the table with his free arm resting upon his knee cap. Black raven hair with black onyx eyes starred blankly at the man before him.

"who is he " asked the raven head man.

" you will see when they arrive... sasuke..."

"hn, I don't have time to wait around for this idiot" sasuke replied coldly.

The woman smirked at sasuke. Karin focused her attention to the person infront of them but at the same stealing glances at the the young avenger.

The elder man sighed." she'll be here soon... just need a few things to be sorted before she can return to her home once again" madara said with a faint smirk hidden behind his mask.

Sasuke's ears perked up at the mention that there companion is a woman and not a man. Like he could care less. Mainly cause he alreadyt has one woman... a woman that wont stop starring at him.

"_whoever it is I don't give a rat arse .. i'll just kill him if he ort she gets in my way."_

he smirked at his little thought.

Suigetsu stood placing the large sword infront of him and leaning against it.

"so.. if this person really is a woman... what are or what does she qualify in and why is she joing us" he asked

:she is someone that you don't want to get in the way of. Especially when she was a former partner to Itachi"...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks for the reviews i'll try to update as soon as I can. Or whenever.**

**Did'nt really expect to get review quickly than I expected it. Ah well. Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**WhatChuuKnowBoutMe**** : hm you have to wait and find out. Maybe I might put karin and sasuke together... :P.**

Walking slowly toward there destination a lonesome woman walked her way through the unknown hideout. Her faint foot steps weren't heard. She sighed as she turned another corner.

Hidden behind an anbu mask, and her hair tied up into a high ponytail. Outfit was ripped and torn and splattered with blood and dirt. Two swords were placed behind her back with a large scroll strapped on her lower back..

silently making her way towards the large wooden doors couldn't help but smirk at the memory of her last journey of a leaf ninja.

_**Flashback:**_

"_dammit " !_

"_quit it will you and try to focus on the real problem that ahead of us"_

_trying to catch up with a 'now' traitor to the leaf village, two anbu men chased after the former captain of the anbu squads._

_It was easily said than done in both mens eyes. One particular reason is..._

_they never knew that kunoichi had such stamina or even the amount of chakra to keep going for the pasts few days of non-stop running. It was greatly a shock to these men._

"_hmm still trying to catch up...Neji.."_

_the man known as Neji came to stop and spun around to see a beautiful woman standing on the upper tree's. One arm resting against the tree the other placed on her hips, with a smirk plastered on her lips that was once claimed to be his._

"_Haruno" the said man growled furiously. Angered at the thought that he liked no loved her._

_Haruno Sakura smirked then frowned._

"_ne.. what happened to Sakura-chan...hm?" she asked sweetly._

_Neji growled even deeper."don't try and pull any tricks on me!i can't n-no wait-_

"_you can't believe that a simple, weak, undetermined Kunoichi betrayed her village" she cut in smirking evilly at the man before her while the other shivered._

_Neji didn't say anything but glared at the woman._

"_ne., did you honestly think that I was that naïve to let anyone know who I really am. Humph. Your a pathetic of an excuse to be a Hyuga let alone be a Shinobi starters." sakura said icily and enjoyed the look that her former lover gave her._

_Jumping down in quick speed that can out matched Rock-Lee or even Gai for that matter._

_Smirking even more at the Hyuga, Haruno Sakura looked deeply into his eyes and then looked away crossing her arms across her chest._

"_like I said. Your a pathetic of an excuse for a Hyuga! Heh you can't even keep your guard up" and with that said the pinkette swung he foot and slammed against the hyuga's face watching him flying into a tree then collapsing down on the wet ground._

_Sakura walks slowly towards the anbu then crouches down lifting his face with her soft hands starring deeply into his eyes. Leaning in half closed eyes she kissed the corner of his lips and disappeared into cherry blossoms with the wind sweeping then into the air with a faint whisper. "truth will come out"._

_**End of flashback...**_

yes Haruno Sakura isn't who she is. The simple girl who was praised for all her work. Looked up to as a strong person or icon. That a laugh.

Sakura was.. well one good actor. Shinobi never showed there emotions, that the number one rule and most important thing to remember if you are to keep a huge secret or burden on your shoulders.

"i thought you said that Itachi partner was kisame" someone said coldly.

" yes.. but he had two partners Sasuke.." said another voice.

Sakura stood in the darkest corner chakra hidden well, listening to this boring conversation.

"_as usual sasuke head is too big for the dam moron " _thought the pinkette.

"so this woman we suppose to wait for... originally was Sasuke's brother partner..." murmured the red head, karin.

"yes" said madara getting impatient on waiting for the woman to arrive let alone wanting shove a kunai up someones arse.

Karin and the others stood there, heads bowed still silent as ever.

Sakura enjoying the view of everything especially that the infamous chakra sensor from sound has not yet spotted or even sensed her arrival."idiot" was in her mind.

" well well. This has to be interesting. Don't you think... Madara-sama." spoke the unwelcome voice. So cold, filled with sarcasm and bored tone.

Sasuke eyes widen once he heard that voice... "i-it can't be her " he let out loud.. only enough for Juugo to hear.

The young uchiha slowly moved his head towards the very familiar voice. The one that he always thought of annoying and weak.

Flashes of last memory came to his mind like a bullet.

"_if you leave I will scream!"_

"SASUKE I LOVE YOU!"

that very voice the owner to those pathetic of an excuse of a kunoichi was standing before them covered in anbu attire and in blood. Mask hiding her face.

"ah! You must be shocked...sasuke-kun"

**a/n:The end. Wait for 2 more days til next chapter. Maybe 3 dunno **

**hope you like it if you don't well... who cares it's my first. Lol. Enjoy.**

**If you wish too put your word in about how you like the story to end or how the next chapter going to be. Message me and I see what I can do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alright here the next chapter. Enjoy._**

_**Thank you for all you review.**_

Sakura stood there looking directly at thu Uchiha who once had his face all stotic and no emotion to be seen on his handsome face,which was replaced by shocked,anger, and annoyance.

Sakura could only smirk when she that look.

Even though standing before him and his so called team'taka or hebi' ( sorry dont really care what the team is called. ) she could easily hear some of the things the shark teeth looking pale face guy had said.

"whoa she smoking"...

the pinkette only twitched at this but kept silent for the sake of it.

That was until Madara Uchiha decided to make a quick talk before anything got out of hand..

"your late Haruno, and you better have a good excuse for why!

Sakura mentally sighed at the demand and removed her masked. "not my fault" she said bluntly.

Madara gritted his teeth at the woman before him but he knew he couldn't do anything to her. Especially when he can't use his Mangekyo on her.

Sasuke stood up slamming his fist onto the marble table putting two large dents in it. Seethering at the two people in front o him.

Karin smirked._"whoever is this slut, is going to die and im going to enjoy watching"_ she thought.

"something the matter sasuke-san?"

sasuke couldn't believe his very ears."_what the hell! What the hell happened! did I miss something? Wait why on earth should I care on what she doing! I'll just let karin or the others kill her..."_

sasuke was confused but wouldn't show it.

"hn, you tell me1 why are you here " he demanded more like ordered for the answer.

After removing all her weapons and mask sakura gave sasuke a dead still glare at him. " none .of. Your. Business. Uchiha! " sakura growled out darkly sending shivers down Suigetsu and karins spine but jugo looked somewhere else trying not to get involved in the situation.

Sasuke glared at her. Wanting to kill this person, this excuse of nothing, this pathetic person who has no reason to be living. That what he saw in his very dark heart and soul but blinded in the eyes to see the real truth.

"that enough!" madara said coldly. " sakura I have another mission for you and this time i'll be teaming u up with sasuke and his team and myself will be attending this journey."

whatever." that was all the pink vixon said.

**Back in Konoha!**

Drip..

drop..

drip...

drop...

beep..

beep..

beep..

that what was all that you can hear in the almost insane place that you would call if you were in a hospital. The awful smell of old blood and fresh sometimes dried. The cleanig products that linger through the rooms to show and say 'yes this room is clean'.

It was a place most people would want out straight away when they get put in there.

"sigh"

"how will his injuries be.."

"they won't be any major or critical at this point niether will he feel much pain in the next few hors or the rest of the day"

"and his eye sight" asked the man behind the busty woman with hazel eyes long blonde hair and the fact that she is twitching madly at the annoyance that this man giving her.

" lord Hiashi...(sigh)...Neji-san will be recovery in this hospital for the nextg few days. Now his injuries may not be major but the precaution is relivant that we keep a close on him and most importantly his eyes has no damage to it."

"hn, that is all I ask.. Hokage-sama: and the man soon left with a bow.

" _godamm pain in the ass"_ thought Tsunade.

She silently left the room and walked back to her office in the hokage tower.

Tsunade knew exactly what had happened that day.. the day when she was told by the girl who was not forced but willingly obliged to this choice...

Sakura Haruno was the one who put Neji Huyga in the hospital. But she did not say that to the lord himself. And she wont. She'll let the boy tell the man when he awakes.

Opening the door to room and sitting in her, spiining to face the window.

"_tsunade-shishou... before I start training... you'll need to know something"_

_it was the voice of the young 12 year old sakura when she first started trainig under her._

The busty woman glared at the rising sun. " what am going to say the baka once he finds out that his last and only friend has betrayed the village... how the hell am I going to explain to everyone..." tsunade said to the dead silent room.

She was starring in to space once again. "_why? Wy would you obey that mission... you were too young to even to be given a assigned mission... too young to be even controll-"_

a loud knock interuupted her thoughts and she snapped back In to her composure.

"come in " she said lazily.

"Hoakge-sama"

once again for the seventh or whoever knows how many times she had sighed. " what is it...Hatake "

the said man stood there with his hands in his pockets a hard dead look in his eyes told her everything she need to know.

Tsunade leaned forward against the desk and closed her eyes." im going to explain but once you find out what im about to tell you.. you must keep this to yourself Kakashi... not anyone must know about this..."

"understood"

**a/n. Here bit of the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

"**what the hell your talking about neji" yelled the over loud mouth idiot or knucklehead**

"**it means what it means Naruto... she never coming back..."**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n sorry for the late update been real busy lately. Thank you for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.**

Dead silence. Or was it just the uncomfortable for saken place you have to end up in. yeah maybe its the walls, cause of how white it is. Or those dam machines that some how suppose to help you stay alive or read possibly tell the nurses of how their patient is doing.

For the stotic male, he only glared at the ceiling above him cursing whatever is on his mind.. more likely what disturbed him the most.

" _your a pathetic of an excuse to be a Hyuga, neji"_

"tch"

that what was driving the prodigy mad or even close to insanity for he knows.

"_why?" _Neji mentally thought over in his mind. That was the only question that would linger in his awaken mind. Passing his nightmares only to be tormented in his deprive mind.

He closed his eyes trying to think of something else. Something that would keep him from thinking of why...and why would the cherry blossom betray her village...most importantly... him...

neji bolted up in a sitting position and stared down at his fist that were clenched tight. After the interrogation with the Hokage then with the idiot knuckle head ninja Naruto, neji could not find or fit the right answers to the puzzle that she had left.

"_the truth will come out"_

her beautiful soft voice that was filled with pure venom was whispering to him.

"(sigh). Just great. For some genius I am, I can't think of anything on what sakura had said to me. Or even figure out what the hell is going on.." neji muttered to himself.

" so your saying these scrolls will tell me the rest of the situation that the village is in" asked kakashi.

The woman behind the wooden desk sighed. But gave a weary smile to show the man infront of her that not everything is going to be okay.

" I already explained on behalf of my apprentice about this. So I would and I reapeat 'only you could read these scrolls' , if shown by any member of the Jonin or any of the rookie 10(2 now gone.) including sai for the that matter .once you have read both scrolls reprot back to me if you find anything that is out of the ordinary." tsunade said calmly.

Kakashi only stared down at the two scrolls that were placed in front of him. So many questions were not answered so many were more questions kept piling in his mind.

Tsunade sat back in her chair and turned to look out the window. She could see how peaceful the village is. How everyone was out there enjoying the beautiful summer sun, the way the childeren would run around and get into trouble with there parents or sensei's chasing after them cause they're not in class...

but it wont be long til everything is destroyed... if they play there cards right.

still in the dark cave like hideout waiting for there orders to be told to. Each Shinobi had a heated glance towards the newest member of team taka.

" just great! Out of all people in the world we end up with a pink haired freak!" growled Karin who was fuming about something.

"oh shut up Karin. Your just jealous at the fact that Sakura-san is way prettier, more skilled, less of a dim brain , and could beat you to a pulp if she had to " answered none other than suigetsu.

He was smirking.

Karin was glaring at him.

Jugo was quiet and bit edgy.

And last not less... Uchiha Sasuke was standing in the corner of the room ( like a emo does. But they sit and rock backwards and forwards.. welll moving on..) glaring at the opposite wall.

For one he was utterly surprised at the fact that a former teammate of his was a member of the akastuki sonce she was eight friggen years old. And top it off she knew everything about the massacre!

"no way in hell is that pinky is better looking-

" oh pipe it down you annoying rag doll" a cold voice said from the entrance

Karin spun around with a flying kunai at the person. "who you calling a rag doll! Freak!" karin snapped.

There was a soft ting heard at the end and then some footsteps was heard along with it.

Sasuke eyes opened to see the pink vixen standing emotionless before his team.

"i did. And besides. Those glasses make you more of a wreck. But the way you style your hair. Reminds me of a despreate whore trying to get into mens pants." sakura said smugly.

The other two males snickered behind karin who flushed red with anger.

"naw what the matter. Can't accept the undeniable truth.. ne karin-san" sakura said smirking at the red head woman.

Karin didn't say a word she just charged at the pinkette ready to strike her with all her might(heh loser)

sakura just stood there smirking eyes shut and twirled the sharp kunai between her fingers...

just as karin was about to hit sakura with her fist...

_**A/N o well that chapter finished and i'll update as soon as possible. **_

_**Interesting I may hitnk.. neh I dont think so. :) well enjoy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: _**alright alright I do longer chapters for you lol. Sorry that it was short by the way.**_

_**Anyway here the next chapter.**_

"_**title: finding "**_

* * *

After that little squabble between Sakura and Karin only to be stopped by Madara, they were running full speed towards there destination unknown a certain uchiha could'nt shake off what he saw three days ago when madara stopped the sudden attack that sakura was about to use on karin.

Well you can't blame him for wanting to know what the pinkette can do."_tch. Why am I bothered. He probably did for her own sake."_

but even for him he knew something was off.

**

* * *

FLASHBACK:**

_**sakura couldn't help but enjoy the scene before her.**_

"_**don't make do something to you...Haruno: said a cold voice who had a tight grip on the womanx wrist.**_

**_The rosette only grind and put alil more force into _ _arms making madara slightly move._**

"_**even without chakra she is still able to put so much strength in that fist of hers" madara thought abit pissed that this piinky is just by a fraction equal to him.**_

_**Sasuke and the others had noted that madara was using chakra to hold his position, feet almost digging into the ground.**_

"_**why don't you move out of my way madara-sama and let me finish off that worthless piece of crap that calls herself a kunoichi..hmm" said sakura coolly. But you can hear the venom in her voice.**_

_**Suigetsu whistled and leaned toward Jugo and Sasuke whispering into there ears.**_

" _**hey remind me not to piss off pinky over there" **_

_**and with that said all they saw was Karin on the ground clutching her head , blood dripping out of her mouth , silent sobs were heard, and mumbles of terror coming from her mouth**_

"_**m-make it s-stop...ss-so many -pp-people...please...p..please" karin stuttered out in fear.**_

_**Sasuke activated his sharigan and saw the chakra revolving around her. And he quickly knew was a Genjutsu, just on instinct he released the jutsu... but nothing worked.**_

"_**what!" sasuke said through gritted teeth. That was'nt until her saw a smirking pinkette and a now ancestor glaring at the woman before him(which you could'nt see cause of the mask)**_

"_**undo the jutsu Sakura-san." he asked politely, despite the anger and dark aura around him.**_

_**Sakura smirked turned into more of a evil smile. " why should I... I enjoy seeing this one going through her guilt...her pain.. her loss.. her death" she whispered the death bit in a insane way. Her voice was filled with no emotion but pure coldness.**_

"**_AHHHHHHHH" Karin screamed and more blodd statred coming out of her mouth as well gashes on her skin, __cuts appearing on her face and arms including her long slender legs._**

"_**release the dam jutsu Sakura-san and heal her straight after. And you will leave with team taka to the rain village to gather some information on the location of the eight tailed beast." madara said coldly and left the area.**_

_**Sakura just walked around the petite girl and crouched down next to the now unconscious covered in blood.**_

_**Sighing sheplaced a hand over karin's eyes and a light glow of green chakra was glowing around her hand, healing all the injuries.**_

_**Sasuke stared at his former teammate. His expression was one of kind... mor elike priceless to jugo and suigetsu for the matter...**_

_**he was afraid.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

sasuke starred at the woman infront of him leaping from tree to tree making there way the hidden village of stone. Earth country( I think ). he couldn't help but to think of so many things that had happened when he left Konoha.. or when did all this started with all her coldness...the emptyness and non-existent emotions that lingre on her beautiful face.

**

* * *

KONOHA**

time seem to sweep by. The now sunny days turning into rainy sad skies.

Sitting in a quiet room with two identical scrolls unrolled on his desk. Each sentence was read from paragraph to paragraph. What made it even worse was the fact how little he knew of his once innocent girl who cherished everything that was around her, loved every person who she concidered a friend. Gentle and caring towards her beloveded...

only to find out , by reading two scrolls that hold important information about the year of the massacre and the year of the fallen Haruno clan that was destroyed.

Kakashi placed bothh of his hands over his face breathing heavily as he tried to put all this to memory.

" _uchia Itachi was assigned a assassination mission by Hokage sarutobi and the councilmen"_

" _haruno Sakura was found in the middle of the fire country border line almost lifeless"_

" _when you finally read this letter you probably thinking why are you bothereing to read this. Don't worry. Everything that you want answered will be in these scrolls that I , itachi uchiha and sakura haruno decided to write for the mere future of the leaf village that will be destroyed"_

" _this will help you understand"_

everything was flashing in his mind like the day when he felt at his weakest point of losing his bestfriend obito and wasn't til later rin as well...

snapping him out of his deep depressing mind, a faint knock was heard from the other side of his apartment door.

Slowly walking towards it. Feeling really sick to the stomach from reliving those memories only to be replaced by fresh mental images.

Knock knock knock.

Kakaahi sighed and decided to open the door.

When he did.. he didn't expect to see a half grim sadness confused face outside his door. Well more than one face.

"w-why...why her...Kakashi-sensei.." the voice said with much of a broken man voice.

"i-" kakashi went silent and looked at the two people infront him.  
" i'm not sure naruto-san and ino-san...i do not know ".

* * *

**okay that up. sorry for the short chapters lately i'll try make them longer for you. :)**

**hope you like this chapter and i'll update again.**

**thankyou.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is a late update... but it was Christmas and lot of stuff to do.**

**Anyway here the new chapter enjoy...**

_Chapter 6: investigating..  


* * *

_

_**KONOHA.  


* * *

**_

"troublesome"

tick

tock

tick

tock...

"( twitch ) roublesome woman!"

yes it wasn't a pleasant day for the lazy Anbu strategist who seemingly ended up with a pile of paperwork.

He was glaring holes into each and every copy of confidential paper work.

Ever since the news about Sakura's sudden disappearance and betrayal , Shikamaru Nara wanted to murder her for leaving large amount of work to be done.

"just had to do something troublesome" thought the pineapple head.

He basically didn't want any interruptions, or disturbance unless it was his ever so crying girlfriend Ino;

he just wanted to get things dome so he can do what he does best...SLEEP!.

The lazy ass sighed , rubbing his forehead as a headache was seeping it's way through to his cells. He wasn't having a good week so far.

After reading the last file of the day and it happened to the last mission that teams two and three went on a rescue and backup team because of a genin and chunin being suddenly attacked by unknown akastuki's that were lurking around the border of the rain village.

Scanning over the information quickly and then picking up on clues or unsolved questions that will be asked by the hokage saying it was a fail.

… but it wasn't a fail...

shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows together as he figured some parts of the reports...

part of it was that another team that was located 2miles west of the two teams came to help out after there mission was done... Sakura's team... team 1..

again.. shikamaru frowned at this...

the mission wasn't completely a success nor was it a near fail...

for the fact to be either of them was, both teams came back no major series of injuries including the genin and chunin. Both anbu teams successfully bought them back including the three men that poses as Akastuki...

but it was Sakura's team that got him thinking more then he wanted..

why was it Neji and Shenji injured and the rest was healed leaving some bruises and a couple of scratches on them...

shikamaru read further into the report he repharsed some of the information Neji had put in.

" _Haruno Sakura attacked two of the akastuki while others tried to gain control of the genin team including the chunin. While doing this we were unknown to the fact this was a set up._

_The chunin was suppose to collect a forbidden scroll and come back with the genin team that was carrying a __national treasure to Konoha._

_Three wanna-be Akastuki ambushed , and they soon sent a emergency backup._

_Anbu squad one was first to come to there aid as we were the closest and then soon team two and three joined from south east and north west of rain village."_

shikamaru paused. " why didn't he mention about the injuries on him, or for the fact that Sakura turned against them after she healed them." he sadi out loud.

Something didn't add up and he might as well ask Neji himself for that piece of info. Unless the hokage's already got that report.

"Neji also said that once the arrived to the scene he sensed and saw more shinobi coming from east north and south east heading towards there direction. But he also failed to mention if they were after the scroll or kill off the designated squads"

shikamaru slammed his hands on the desk scrunching up the paper between his fingers. His eyes widen and his body tremble. Fear, angry, who knows... all he knows for a fact that the apprentice of the Slug Sanin and a well respected Kunoichi did not do this on her own.

" Sakura... you …... but..h-how... and when did you plan all this?... and who was the other?"

the lazy ass glanced down at the report before him... and read

" once everything was cleared tao, a genjutsu realized there was a a-rank genjutsu upon us including another on the surrounded area. When he released us from the jutsu, another shinobi was there in Leaf village Anbu atttire wearing a wolf mask, long black hair tied loosely behind him or her. Captain Haruno was standing next to this person with a an anbu pinned to a tree with a Katanna at his throat".

Shikamaru wasn't even sure he wanted to know or even thought of wanting to know at that exact description of another unknown Shinobi with that high statis of genjutsu... that he thought was suppose to be dead...

with almost a lighting flash, he sprinted to the hokage's office after he solved part of the investigation.

"whatever you planning sakura... I know for a fact... your doing this for some purpose of for someone..." he thought.

Tsunade was standing by her large wooden desk. Three people were in her office.

One was concealed of showing his identity to anyone, the other was slightly nervous. The last person was one of the few people she really wanted to see before sending out anyone for a retrieval.

" I read both scrolls from her and the uchiha. But I haven't found anything that can explain the questions I want answered more or less... want to know why I wasn't told of this double agent and solo mission she was given at the age of 8." the man spoke calmly and his breath was a bit hollow.

* * *

Tsundae stood back turned at all times.

" kakashi.. when given a mission it must be only confidential and kept to the shinobi itself."

" i-

" also it was only out of concern for her and the uchiha safety... being both murders at young ages. She at 8 and he at 13.. but the questrion is Kakashi... would you believed Sakura if she told you about the mission that she put upon herself... would you accept he choice of life... I for one did not like this when I first took her aas my apprentice."

Kakashi stayed silent , head bowed.

It was silent for a good ten minutes until Kakshi decided to break the silence.

"i,m sure you strictly told me to kee p this to myself.. but I didn't know that a Anbu would be hear to listen on this private conversation Hokage-sama."

tsunad turned and glanced at the pervert jonin then at the man behind him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and slowly letting it go.

" before I say anything else I need to you to prepare a team for a retreival squad to bring team Taka and Haruno Sakura back to the leaf village ASAP.. the elders getting suspicious."

Kakashi slowly nodded. Then he inclined jis head to the member behind him.

The man slowly walked towards the desk before Kakashi. At the same time he removed his mask and doing a few hand signs a genjutsu was set and he faced Kakashi with a very well known smirk.

"Itachi".

* * *

**The end**

**A/N: okay i'll update soon of try to. But hope you like this chapter. It's a bit longer and it took me awhile to think this one up.**

**Eh what am I saying... I typed this up when im half asleep. -.-'**


End file.
